Gumball in Oz
Gumball in Oz is an idea episode for the show The Amazing World of Gumball. It is a crossover with Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2017). It is the second collaboration between Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation. Gumball got expelled from school and ended up blasted out of Elmore and into the Land of Oz, where he ended up meeting Dorothy and her friends. Gumball realizes he's in a dream and needs to wake himself up before things get weirder. Check out the transcript for the episode. Plot The episode starts with Gumball in his dream in the principal's office with a furious Principal Brown. Gumball nervously says that he didn't do anything wrong. But Principal Brown says it was working fine until he skipped a detention (which Miss Simian got him in trouble for). He then expels Gumball, who sulks and said he hates school anyway. Principal Brown adds that he's getting expelled from a cannon out of the school. Miss Simian puts Gumball in the cannon. She reveals he ratted him to the office making Gumball panic, before Miss Simian presses a button firing Gumball through the roof of the building, off the school and finally, out of Elmore. Gumball ended up landing into the land of Oz where he landed on a poppy field. (Work in Progress) Later, the scene fades into Gumball waking up in his bed, revealing all the events was all his dream. Darwin and Anais comfort him, but Gumball explained what happened in his dream as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Dorothy Gale Supporting Characters *The Tin Man *The Scarecrow *The Cowardly Lion *Toto *Queen Ozma Minor Characters *Principal Brown *Miss Simian *Wilhelmina *Munchkin Mayor (Cameo) *Jack Pumpkinhead (Cameo) *Sleepyhead *Nome King (Mentioned) *Darwin (At the end) Voices *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball *Christian J. Simon as Darwin (At the end) *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Miss Simian (At the beginning) *Steve Furst as Principal Brown (At the beginning) *Kari Wahlgren as Dorothy Gale, Queen Ozma *Jess Harnell as The Cowardly Lion, Munchkin 1 *JP Karliak as The Tin Man *Bill Fagerbakke as The Scarecrow *Jessica DiCicco as Wilhelmina *Grey Griffin as Glinda the Good Witch *Billy West as Munchkin 2 *Maurice LaMarche as Munchkin 3 *Tara Strong as Sleepyhead 1 Trivia *This is Cartoon Network's second collaboration with Warner Bros. Animation, the first was the Teen Titans Go! episode "TTG vs. PPG". *This is the first non-canon episode of The Amazing World of Gumball and a crossover with Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. *It is revealed that all the events in this episode turns out to be Gumball's dream as he already knew. *This is the third episode to take place in a dream. The first was "The Dream" and the second is "The Night". *The episode was animated in Boulder Media Limited, using a combination of Adobe Flash for the Gumball characters and Toon Boom Harmony for the Oz characters. Both shows are animated by the same animation studio. *This episode was released in 2019 to coincide with the 80th anniversary of the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. *The episode's plot is similar to the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "One + One = Ed", because of Gumball breaking the laws of physics in Oz. *The episode was dedicated to the memory of Judy Garland (1922-1969). The memorial is shown before the end credits stating "There's no place like home." Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:The amazing world of gumball Category:Season 6 Category:Fanon Category:Fanons